I'll never leave you
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: Based off Black rock shooter anime. America would always love him, even if He had to know the truth about England's death. Character Death in middle, but Happy ending! USUK, one-shot. Done on my kindle. Reviews Are Loved!


He was running, running through the dark barren wasteland known to him as home. A loud resounding crack echoed above him, and a stone pillar began to collapse. He moved quickly out of the way but not ever looking back nor dodge stop running. 'Almost there, he wont be able to get me when I'm in my world' the tall blond was running even faster, his name America. A loud crash sounded around him, and the pillars fell trapping him in a circular cage . A deranged giggle echoed around the cage, he stiffened but still did not move. "Amer- why?- I- Don- understan- Why- di- you- go- bye- bye?" A horrible depressed voice entered his thoughts. "Come out Already you damn bitch!" He screamed at nothing, but he knew HE was in here. Another deranged giggle and another man stepped out, his hair was black and his eyes a stunning emerald green and his eyebrows stood out proudly. "England... what happened to you?" America looked on sadly at his ex- brother, he looked so different. There was no light in his eyes, he moved around like a machine, and his hair... his hair was no longer the dirty blond it was, it was an ugly black. The figure stared at him with blank eyes and giggled again, " les- go- home- agai-?" A sadistic smirk was on his face. America shook his head "No England I cant..." the smirk disappeared instantly. England stumbled toward a little and couldn't stand up straight, he was stumbling his way Towards America, hair hanging over his eyes. "O- tha- righ- Alfr- ha'e- mi- ha'e- dun- nee- mae- anymo- no- one needs me anymore" America's eyes widened at the full complete words England had just said, 'he said complete words?' America backed up from the his approaching ex- brother. England was torn, murdered, ripped apart by America, America himself knew this he knew he killed his brother with his independence and created this monster instead. "Maybe... if I just die. Would he be happy? Yes he would I Bet he would jump for joy!" America reposed this was England during the war. When that monster came, 'he doesn't need you know. Your worthless absolute trash!' America's eyes widened in panic as Dark England summoned his weapon, Momento Mori. All of a sudden he was enveloped in darkness as a scene began to play in front of him. "you used to be so big..." a crack in a already fragile shell, "don't leave me! Please don't leave me! ALFRED!" the terrified shriek filled the air but America just kept walking, "goodbye England". The shell shattered into a million pieces, and in that moment when America was gone did England let out a bloodcurdling shriek, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! WHY?! WHY?! DONT LEAVE ME! PLEASE! WHAT DID I DO?! NO! NO! NO! NO!" England screamed as he cluched his head shaking it back and forth screaming the same things over and over again. His body fell to the ground still screaming as tears ran down his face. His body was spasming slowly getting more and more slow until he let go of his head and closed his eyes tears streaming out as the last of England's life drained away from him "why?" The memory slammed into America as he reeled from horror and relization and what he had done. Another memory started to play up in the darkness. "Arthur! Where are you?" America ran back down to the battlefield looking for England. He saw a a body laying on its back in a red coat, he ran to it knowing it was England. "Hey Arth-" his sentence was cut short as he looked at the dead lifeless body of England, his emerald eyes glazed over with tears and pain, his hand outstreched as if trying to grasp something far away. America felt tears well into his eyes, other selves never cried they only did so in particlary sad moments. America felt as if his heart was torn out and shot. He did this, he put so much agony on England that he lost the lifeline to the otherworld, their home. He killed the real England made the new one insane because of it. Otherselves got reborn, but England something was wrong. He lost his sanity, reason, and charm, he was so torn by America his outward apperence twisted into the monster he now was, all because of America. He charged at America with Momento, intent on killing America. The sound of metal piercing flesh filled the cage, only it wasn't America's flesh. America's sword had pierced through England's heart, England choaked on his own blood dropping Momento. A shriek of pure agony ripped through the entire otherworld, from England's mouth. America stared emotionless as England body now yet again dead fell off his sword, staining it black and dripping with England's blood on it. America picked up England's dead body and sat down cradling it slowly back and forth. "I'm so sorry England, I diddn't mean to kill you the first time, drive to Insanity. I'm here now so why haven't you come back?" America brushed England's now black hair out of his face. England coughed and sputtered out blood, "hey, hey, hey! Are you okay iggy?" America panicked as England's black hair slowly turned back to its dirty blond. England stirred against America, " Thank you... bloody git" America chuckled and kissed England on the lips, "I love you to, welcome back"


End file.
